


Book 1: Tsunami

by Phi_ScarlaDraconian



Series: Relationship Status: Complicated [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_ScarlaDraconian/pseuds/Phi_ScarlaDraconian
Summary: Sometimes, all you need to change the world is a friend who will stay by your side no matter what.The events of A:tLA if Zuko had a loyal friend...well there's more but that would be spoiling :)





	1. The Light in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by AshyBoyMarvel and Sasha, two kind people who let me talk about fanfiction at them XD  
> Also, this is still being written, though I know mostly where I want to go with it and everything else...

"Do you know what this means, Uncle?" Prince Zuko exclaimed while standing at the prow of his ship, having just witnessed an awe-inspiring shaft of light pierce the sky.

"It means that you won't sleep until I'm forced to drug your tea… _again_?" asked the only other teenager on the ship, Zuko's close friend and vassal, Zhou, sporting his usual innocent nothing-to-see-here smile.

"You've been drugging his _tea_?" asked Iroh, appalled that anyone would desecrate tea so…

"I am _never_ accepting tea from you again," Zuko told his vassal.  Then, seemingly remembering what had prompted the conversation, he shook his head and pointed in the direction of the recent spear of light, "that awe-inspiring light _must_ be the Avatar!  Helmsman! Set a course for the light!"

"We've been over this before, Prince Zuko, it could just be the Southern Lights," Prince Iroh interjected.

"Actually," Zhou started, this time being nothing other than a complete and utter little shit, "since the Southern Lights are only visible during the night and it is practically high noon, it's unlikely that the shaft of light _was_ the Southern Lights."

At that, Prince Iroh shot Zhou a truly vile look.

"Does this mean you _aren't_ going to drug my tea?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll still diligently drug you to sleep when you decide it's a great idea to stay awake for a week and are practically vibrating from all the bracing tea you've drunk to stay awake."

* * *

"Twelve gold pieces that girl's master is the Waterbender sinking ships up and down the east coast of the Earth Kingdom," Zhou said after the attempt to capture the recently found Airbender Avatar that had been complicated by two Water Tribe siblings.

"That is a sucker bet, and you know it," Zuko replied.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Thank Agni that she didn't sink the _Wazaki_ when she attacked us," Zuko said with conviction.  "And make sure the crew knows not to even _hint_ at the possibility in their letters or while on shore leave.  So far, all she's done is sink ships, very few people have actually drowned, all we need is some idiot getting the bright idea to attack a little village in the South Pole that convinces her to start _actively drowning_ the crews she's so far only been stranding at sea."

"I'll see to it, Prince Zuko," Zhou assured him.  "And I'll make sure they're all convinced before we get to the port for repairs."

"And all reports say they headed directly North?" Zuko asked.

"That they do," Zhou confirmed.  Zuko considered this for a while.

"Fine, we'll put down the anchor and you will go with the two tightest lipped Marines we have back to that village.  Your goal will be to get information on where that girl is planning to meet her master, find out when that master is expected to return and convince that village to find a hole to hide in as far from the coast as they can get," Zuko ordered.

"That's certainly an interesting set of orders, Prince Zuko," Zhou replied.

"We need to sit on the news of the 'fate' of that village until the Sea Dragon has had plenty of time to find them on her own.  I don't want to be the reason she starts actively drowning the fleet, instead of just sinking it."

"Very well, my Prince, and what do we want the crew to say is the cause of the damage when we get into port?"

At this, Zuko got a truly wicked gleam in his eye.  "Tell the crew that the…three crew members who tell the most outrageous story while maintaining _they're_ the only ones who didn't fall victim to food tainted with bad mushrooms will be guaranteed to have shore leave the next ten opportunities it comes along."

"Ooh…that's just _cruel_ ," Zhou snickered.

* * *

"You are not welcome here," the old Water Tribe woman said, glaring at Zhou and his escort.

"And you are able to enforce that statement?" Zhou asked, calmly taking in the various women and children.  Zhou sighed, "look, we both know that if you could, I and my escort would have been forced away by now.  I'm not here to attack you, or take you, prisoner.  I'm here for a simple agreement.  If you would listen to my proposal, you may very well agree."

"And what would this agreement entail?" the old woman asked.

"A few pieces of information and an agreement to…hide would be the best term, I believe…as far from the coast as you can safely manage and, barring the actions of any number of particularly stupid officers currying favor with the current Fire Lord, we may be able to divert or delay any attempt to sack this village for harboring the Avatar, who is currently a state enemy of the Fire Nation," Zhou stated evenly.

"May be able to?  That doesn't sound like a very good bargain _to_ me," she replied.

"Currently, our ship is anchored off the coast affecting needed repairs to damage caused _by_ your Tribeswoman.  Given the certain information available, we believe it likely that her Master is a woman notorious for sinking Fire Nation Navy vessels who has taken actual effort not to drown the crews."

"Maybe she should have!" one of the Water Tribe women who had gathered shouted.

"Strategically, she's done exceedingly well.  Since she has specifically _not_ drowned the crews, instead of a fleet intent on vengeance, planning the destruction of the Water Tribes, it's a bunch of politicians furious over the _cost_ of a bunch of sunk boats and a fleet happy to focus on _her_ and ignore the tribes for the moment," Zhou snarled at the woman.  "We are trying to thank her for not indiscriminately _murdering_ hundreds of Fire Nation citizens and sailors.  It's now _well_ known that orders to attack the Tribes have, and barring _drastic_ change, _will_ be willfully disobeyed as blatantly as the troops believe they can get away with.  You should be _thanking_ the woman known as the Sea Dragon for showing mercy to the Fire Nation.  If it wasn't for the fact that the current Fire Lord was borderline _insane_ , tactics like hers and the Jade Landslide would have seen this war finished with a diplomatic ceasefire just because of how fucking expensive it's become!"

As everyone sat stunned at the young man's outburst, the old woman considered her options.  "What do you need to know," she finally conceded with a heavy sigh.

"We need to know when the Sea Dragon is expected to return so that we know how long we need to suppress the rumors of how we 'dealt' with the village that harbored the Avatar," Zhou said.  "If we don't claim that the village was dealt with, some politically savvy officer may get the bright idea to do it himself and might even be able to drum up a crew to help him.  Start the rumors too soon and she may just get wind of them before she returns to see you fine and start drowning ships."

"As a token of our sincerity, I have a missive marked with the personal seal of the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation stating his intended goal to keep this village from being ransacked and the villagers’ safe from any dishonorable retaliation via methods of subterfuge."

"You want us to believe that you would trick your own _tribe_ for another?" asked one of the women gathered.

"Yes," Zhou stated simply.

"I don't believe you!"

"Believe what you will," Zhou stated, "but you should remember that I'm not lying to my countrymen for _your_ sakes, but ultimately to avert a catastrophe that could befall them.  These actions can and do fall within Fire Nation codes of honor, even if they are against the laws currently in force in our Nation."

"That’s insane!" one of the women shouted.

"And by all accounts, many of your customs would be equally ludicrous to someone from the Fire Nation.  There are many reasons why this war has spanned generations, and though a great deal of that onus falls at the feet of the Fire Nation, the cultural divide is important as well."

"She visits during the new moon, never missing more than two, and we haven't seen her since the one before last," the old woman said.  "Now will you leave?"

"Very well, though I was instructed to offer what aid we could provide to help you pack your belongings, we will leave.  Here is the missive you can pass on to the Sea Dragon when next she returns," Zhou said, holding out a scroll case.  "I will not be offended if you insist on reading it, that's why it has not been sealed."

The old woman sniffed in disdain, but took the scroll case anyway, before turning abruptly, ending the encounter.  Zhou bowed politely before returning to the skiff with his escorts.

* * *

"How did it go?" Zuko asked as Zhou and his escort returned to the _Wazaki_.

"Well," Zhou replied.  "We obtained the information you wanted and we managed to…deal…with the village appropriately."

"Good," Zuko said, smiling.


	2. Port Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm.....back?  
> Proof that I'm working on it!  
> Slowly  
> Soooooo slowly...

“We need to get our repairs finished and leave,” Zuko told Lt. Jee as they were walking down the gangplank into the port.  “And for Agni’s sake, make sure no one talks about what _actually_ happened.”

“And what would that be, Prince Zuko?” asked an officer standing at the bottom of the gangplank who was flanked by an entourage of troops.

“Nothing,” Zuko blustered.  “What do you want, Commander Zhao?”

"It’s _Captain_ now,” Zhao told Zuko, “and since I’m in charge of this port, I’m going to need to know what actually happened to leave your ship in this state before I can authorize repairs.”

“Ah, _Captain_ Zhao, congratulations on your promotion!” Iroh said, bouncing his way happily into the conversation.  “Our ship seems to have suffered storm damage while we were out at sea.”

“ _Captain_ Zhao must have been of _great_ service to Admiral Qing to have been promoted so soon,” Zhou said in an aside to Zuko.

Zhao twitched at that but otherwise ignored Zhou, though the aborted snickers of one of the guards in the entourage showed that the comment _was_ overheard.

“Well,” Zhao said, “I’m sure whatever happened, you’ll be able to tell me all the _thrilling_ details when you join me for refreshment.”

“Sorry,” Zuko says as he turns back to the ship, “but I have repairs to oversee.”

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh stated, holding his nephew back from walking away.  “Show some respect.  We would be honored to join you.  Do you have any ginseng tea?  It is my favorite.”

“You know your uncle has a very good point, my Prince,” Zhou told the glowering Zuko, who merely snorted in reply before starting after the two older men.

* * *

“…And by years end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule.  The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war,” Zhao finished as he turned back towards Zuko.

“And in all that, not a word about the Sea Dragon systematically sinking the Western Fleet or the Jade Landslide burying our unit equipment en masse wherever he happens to be seen,” Zuko replied calmly while sipping his tea.  “This war has been ongoing for a hundred years, at this point will end in attrition long before either side will gain a decisive victory.”

“Two years at sea has done little to temper your acerbic tongue, it seems,” Zhao replied.  “Though maybe you should concern yourself more with your search for the Avatar.”

“If my father had wished my tongue tamed, maybe he shouldn’t have banished me to live my life with sailors,” Zuko shot back, “and my search is, as it has been, fruitless.  There has been neither sighting nor report of an Avatar of any nation.  The closest have been rumors that the Jade Landslide or Sea Dragon are actually the Avatar disguising their identity by limiting themselves to one element, but even the most positive reports shed doubt as to the possibility.”

“They have both proven to be powerful Benders, why do you doubt they are the Avatar?” Zhao asked before his expression morphed into a vicious smirk.  “Unless you are _afraid_ to face them?”

"Every report draws a clear pattern; precise, dramatic, _expensive_ , and usually ending in few casualties.  They're flashy enough that, if they were the Avatar, they're have likely revealed it by now," Zuko pointed out.  "The Sea Dragon targets vessels almost exclusively in Fire Nation waters that are far more massive than my little frigate and the Jade Avalanche operates almost a full days' journey from the coast.  The reason I haven't encountered them is because they've been effectively _out of my reach_."

"Isn't that always the case, Prince Zuko," Zhao crooned.

"That does always seem to be the case," Zuko replied calmly, "but, as the sun rises each day, so too does my hope that the Avatar will be found again, and with him my chance to return home.  If that is all, I really should return to oversee the repairs to my ship.

As Zuko attempted to leave, he was blocked by the guards at the door.

"Captain Zhao," another guard reported, "we interrogated the crew, as you instructed."

"And?" Zhao asked when the guard hesitated in his reporting.

"Well, sir," the guard started, "none of the crewmen had the same story, except for them somehow being the only ones who didn't eat the mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?" Zhao asked, aghast.

"Yes, sir," the guard miserably confirmed.  "Each story seemed more ridiculous than the last.  From the Avatar being a young Water Tribe girl who rammed them with an iceberg, to a giant sea monster crashing into the ship to them running into and Earth Kingdom vessel."

Zhao's attention shifted from the miserable guard to Zuko, who was holding his face in his hands defeatedly.  " _Mushrooms_?" he asked, simply baffled.

"Fine!" Zuko exploded, "the cook accidentally used a bad batch of mushrooms which lead to the _entire_ crew running around, hallucinating.  By the time I realized anything was _wrong_ , we had already grounded on an iceberg!"

Blinking at Zuko's rant, it took a moment for what he said to register.  When it finally did, however, Zhao's expression morphed into a delighted grin.

"And how did you manage to avoid these _mushrooms_ , Prince Zuko?" Zhao gleefully asked.

Zuko crossed his arms and looked away, seemingly uncomfortable with the question.  "I hadn't eaten that night because I wasn't hungry."

"Let me see if I understand this properly," Zhao started, "you were in your room sulking when your crew mistakenly ate mushrooms that lead to them all hallucinating and grounding the ship into an iceberg?"

"That's right," Zuko snarled.  "It took nearly a day for the effects to wear off."

"Do you still have these mushrooms?" Zhao asked.

"I confiscated the remainder and hid them," Zuko grumbled.  "I knew that no one would believe what had happened."

"I don't," Zhao confirmed.  "However much of a failure you have been so far, even I can't believe something this ridiculous."

"Fine, you can have the spirit-cursed things," Zuko huffed, "it's not like _I_ want them anymore."

 "Very well," Zhao agreed, delighted smirk still firmly in place, "let's take a look at these mushrooms, shall we?"

Getting the mushrooms was a tense affair for all but Captain Zhao, who spent the entire time delightfully humming.  The mushrooms in question happened to be stored in the part of the hold furthest from the damaged sections.

"Now that that's dealt with, can we continue with the repairs to my ship in peace?" Zuko asked pointedly while Zhao had one of his underlings take the box of mushrooms away.

"Come now Prince Zuko," Zhao purred, "we still have much to discuss."

"And what could we possibly have to discuss _now_?" Zuko near snarled.  "Because all I can think of that we have to discuss is how the repairs to my ship will be completed."

"Repair your ship?" Zhao guffawed, "after you so stupidly let it be damaged in the first place?"

"His resistance to conducting the repairs may very well indicate an _inability_ to complete them than any actual desire not to, My Prince," Zhou said calmly, "since any reasonable request you make in regards to your duly appointed task carries the weight of the Dragon Throne."

At this, Zhao seemed to lose all the good humor he seemed to have.  "I will not stand my honor being impugned by the son of a traitor," he snarled.  "The proper punishment for such disrespect is ten lashes per _offense_.  Take him to the courtyard, I want his punishment _public_."

"No!" Zuko shouted, "as my vassal, his actions are mine, and I demand a trial by combat, as is my right as an Heir to the Dragon Throne and a citizen of the Fire Nation."

"You think that you have the _right_..." Zhao started to sputter, only to be quickly interrupted by Iroh.

"Of course he does, and he is correct to.  As a Prince, he is within his right to demand a timely trial, and as you are unlikely to be able to acquire the minimum of three Field Grade officers to hold a tribunal, he can demand an Agni Kai to settle the dispute."

"Fine," Zhao conceded with a snarl.  "Then an Agni Kai we shall have.  I expect to meet you at sunset in the courtyard," and with that, Zhao stalked off.

"Are you sure about this, Prince Zuko," Iroh asked his nephew, "remember what happened the last time you faced a Master."

"We all know that wasn't a measure of skill," Zhou said, his grit teeth belying the casual nature of his words.  "My apologies, Lord, if I had known this would be the result of my loose tongue, I would have taken greater care to hold it."

"I'm not that concerned," Zuko said to his vassal.  "All told, it could be a good thing.  Now, tell me what you remember of his style."

"Maybe you should just let me take the lashing," Zhou started, but at Zuko's entirely unimpressed stare he relented with a scowl.  "He always went for force and power.  Big and fast, but rarely quick."

"That at least gives me an idea for a plan of attack," Zuko told him.  "And don't ever suggest I _let_ you take a lashing again."

* * *

"Remember your basics Zuko," Iroh implored the teenager already kneeling for the Agni Kai.

A gong rang out and both participants fluidly stood and turned in synchrony, facing each other across the courtyard in well practiced bending stances.

"Patience, Zuko," Zhou whispered imploringly into the pause.  "He's never had much himself."

As though putting truth to his words, Zhao opens with a powerful blast of fire, which Zuko carefully dissipates with a twist.  Another powerful blast and another deflection and Zuko starts moving, weaving back and forth, changing direction with every blast Zhao fires off.

Seemingly believing Zuko's eratic movements are a sign of his inevitable win, Zhao continues his powerful volley, uncaring that Zuko comes a little closer with every turn.

He is quickly disabused of that notion when Zuko, ducking under one last powerful fire blast, catches his forward foot in a low sweeping kick.  As Zhao falls, Zuko quickly spins around and connects solidly with Zhao's back with a two footed mule kick, sending Zhao skidding meters away.

Zuko ran up to Zhao just as he managed to regain his feet and they exchanged a violent flurry of blows, Zhao trying everything he could to land a solid blow on the evasive Zuko.

"Why won't you _bend_?!" a furious Zhao roared at his opponent.  Zuko merely smirked lazily back.

"I will if I need to," Zuko said calmly.

Zhao let off a furious roar as he struck out violently, only to be met with Zuko's slowly broadening grin.

"It seems Agni has already shown his favor," Zuko said, lighting a small tongue of flame to dance tamely in one cupped palm.

"You..." Zhao breathed, staring transfixed at the small flame, "you _stole_ it... You STOLE MY BENDING!" Zhao shrieked in mad fury, launching himself at Zuko as though to kill him with his bare hands.

After another bout of furious blows were exchanged, with Zuko desperately defending against Zhao's animalistic assault, it ended with Zhao sprawled paralyzed on the courtyard ground and Zuko standing hunched over badly bruised ribs several paces away.

"You _cheated!_ " Zhao shrieked, furious over his ignominious defeat.  "I'll get you for this! You hear me? I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!"

"Maybe you should accept your defeat, Captain Zhao," Iroh stated calmly, "and yield with what little grace you still have."

"Yield? YIELD!? That little fuck CHEATED!" Zhao roared, still unable to move.

"Just because I've shown that I can win an Agni Kai without my bending doesn't mean I cheated," Zuko replied hotly.  "You're unable to move, just yield."

"NEVER! you cheating little _WHORE_!"

"Enough Captain Zhao," Iroh interrupted, "you are beaten.  Accept your defeat, and learn from it."

Zhao, at this point, was so furious he could only seem to make a noise like a boiling kettle.  "Come nephew, no matter what Zhao thinks, I know you achieved your victory honorably."

"You're going to leave me _paralyzed_?" Zhao shrieked after them.

"The numbness will only last another hour at most, Captain," Zhou said.  "Chi blocking isn't permanent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the actual show, they have Zhao being promoted from Captain to Commander  
> Since he's a Naval Officer (he gets promoted to Admiral later and Commander isn't normally an Army rank) and there is a different Rank Structure for the Army (Iroh is a General which is of the same level as an Admiral) I've decided to make it make more sense  
> In almost EVERY NAVY in the world, a Commander is just above a Lieutenant (who here HASN'T seen Next Generation, with Commander Riker?) and a Captain is above a Commander. A Naval Captain holds the same rank as an Army Colonel. So I've decided that Zhao was a Commander who's been promoted to Captain, like Naval ranks would suggest.  
> Here's a basic comparison of Army vs Navy ranks  
> Level ... Army ... Navy  
> O1 ... Second Lieutenant ... Ensign  
> O2 ... First Lieutenant ... Lieutenant Junior Grade  
> O3 ... Captain ... Lieutenant  
> O4 ... Major ... Lieutenant Commander  
> O5 ... Lieutenant Colonel ... Commander  
> O6 ... Colonel ... Captain  
> O7 and up ... General ... Admiral
> 
> So...Logic dictates that Zhao was a Commander who's been promoted to Captain, damnit Nickolodian...get your rank structures together...
> 
> Also, yes, the ending of this chapter is...abrupt. Sorry, not sorry, but I can't think on how to continue it.


End file.
